Do Wrong to None
by EveryDayArtist
Summary: Tag to 'Inmate 78', what if "we knew all about it" wasn't precisely true? Secret keeping tends to cause rifts.


**Do Wrong to None**

* * *

Chris knew something was...off.

The entire way back to Four Corners he could feel the tension radiating off of his companions as they all rode down the dusty path. He smiled tightly at the word; companion just didn't cut it any longer. These dumb, reckless men had laid siege to a prison, crossed a sheriff and judge, and generally risked their own necks to get Chris out of his dire predicament. Friend was a slightly uncomfortable term, but by this time it was useless to deny that they had reached a point of no return. Nathan steered his horse a little closer to Chris', nervously looking over the older man with a clinical eye. Chris smiled reassuringly and to his relief, Nathan seemed to agree that he wasn't about to keel over from his injuries. It wasn't the first concerned glance he'd received that trip and he doubted it would be the last; but this feeling of wrongness wasn't just because they were worried about him, that much was obvious, and to his concern the most tension seemed to be emanating from his two best friends.

Buck was too quiet, only occasionally allowing himself to respond to JD's chatter, and his face was pensive as he turned away from the younger man for a moment to mutter something to Ezra who shrugged and shook his head. While Chris had been happy to see how quickly Buck had warmed up to the gambler, there was something about the whispering that made him nervous; it was almost conspiratorial.

Vin had drawn into himself and didn't look to be coming out for a while. This was more concerning to Chris than anything else because the younger man had the look in his eyes that indicated his desire to just ride into the distance and never stop. It was a look that scared him every time it reared its head, because he just didn't know if he had enough to keep Vin with them anymore. It wasn't like Chris wanted to tie the younger man down, but he couldn't help but worry that if Vin was allowed to leave that he'd never see the tracker again. That none of them would.

All of it was far, far from his comfort zone, so upon reaching their town again, he made a break for the saloon. Nathan grabbed his arm before he got far. "I don't think so, Chris. 'Siah, can you get him something to eat?"

"I'll do it." Vin and Buck said at the same time, looking at each other awkwardly for a moment before the younger man stalked off toward the saloon determinedly. "I'll let Inez know we're back and everything's fine and see if she'll find Mary and let her know as well.. Food'll be here soon, y'all can go ahead."

Buck shared a look with Ezra before the gambler nodded and hurried after Vin, almost... chaperoning or-

-damn.

They knew.

Damn.

"We need to talk."

Buck cocked an eyebrow in surprise since Chris had been silent for some time and the demand came as though from thin air. "Do we now? 'bout what?"

"'bout Vin."

Buck's head snapped up at that, and his jaw dropped. Often Chris found humor in how easy it was to get a rise out of his oldest friend but it was hard to drag out that amusement given the subject manner. Buck in turn looked stunned as he put together the pieces before hissing out in too loud a voice, "You _knew_?!" He stared at Chris with such betrayal that the older man had to slowly close his eyes against it.

"Not here, brother." Josiah said firmly, nodding to the stairs to Nathan's place. "Let's take things inside and wait for Vin and Ezra to return."

Buck's eyes were stormy as he lead the way up the rickety staircase and Chris remembered suddenly why the conferences between Ezra and Buck had seemed so familiar; this was Chanu all over again.

He'd hoped that after Vin's actions that day everyone would stop second guessing him; that he'd earned a bit of respect and trust from the more doubtful of their companions but apparently this revelation had been too much for Buck. Chris' headache was in full swing again as he stumbled up the creaking stairwell, Nathan at his elbow ready to help. Even the cup of tea and herbs that was pressed into his hands seemed preferable to the thought of the conversation ahead.

JD was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room with a strange look on his face as he watched Buck begin to pace, muttering fiercely under his breath. After a few long minutes the door opened and Ezra appeared with a tray of food, followed by Vin who clutched a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a glass in the other. Eyeing the whiskey, Chris felt a sense of relief and projected his gratitude through a small smile. Vin's eyes sparkled for a moment, a knowing twitch of his lips making Chris grin back before the nerves came back and Vin pulled away from the group, moving to the corner and crossing his arms; shielding himself and covering his back while shooting calculating glances at the door.

Damn.

"Let's clear the air, shall we?" Chris put the food, and drink, to the side and stared down his 'gang'. "From the beginning, please."

" _Thought I recognized you." The sheriff snapped open a wanted poster with a flourish, grinning at Vin. "Seems you're a wanted man."_

 _Months of working with Chris allowed each and every one of them to keep a straight face even as they tried to process what they had just heard._

 _Ezra kept his eyes on the sheriff, projecting confidence and refusing to give control over to the man. When the tracker commented on the deputy's story instead of defending himself, Ezra felt something inside of him twinge uncomfortably at the realization that he'd wanted Vin to deny it._

" _...liar. Now, I don't want any trouble from the rest," Quince brushed off the accusation quickly, trying to turn the conversation back to his discovery and JD found himself holding his breath as he watched Buck, trying to keep his emotions off his face. He tried to read his best friend but both Buck and Nathan were watching the Sheriff with blank. JD just felt even more nervous as he realized that he couldn't take a cue off of anyone. Risking a look at Josiah, he was rewarded by the smallest of reassuring nods and strengthened himself. The sheriff seemed oblivious to the shifts in dynamic between the men as they continued to communicate silently. "...I understand how you gentlemen were conned by this here criminal."_

 _That got Ezra to smile, appreciating the irony the suggestion had, but Josiah's eyes strayed over to Vin, whose hands were tightening into fists and shoulders were tensing. He only prayed this wouldn't get out of hand._

" _And I'm sure none of you knew he was wanted for murder in the state of Texas."_

 _Even as he was inwardly reeling from that particularly harsh fact, Buck felt Nathan take a step forward and without a moment's hesitation state, "We knew all about it."_

 _Oh._

 _They could work with this._

 _Nathan drew back his coat to reveal his knives and gun and Vin sat up a little more, confidence reasserting itself now that he could predict the scenario. He stood, locked eyes with Quince and smiled that small smile that tended to scare the hell out of people._

 _When the sheriff threatened to gun him down, Vin just smiled wider. "On the count of three."_

 _It worked._

 _Staring at the five stone faced men backing the smiling criminal who was calmly counting down, Quince's posse retreated. Even as he stammered about warrants, the seated members of their party stood and took up positions, weapons out and Quince backtracked like a horse startled by a rattler._

 _It was pretty easy from there._

 _Once the man was bound and willing to show them to where Chris was being kept, they took a moment to breathe._

 _Nathan firmly refused to believe what he'd just heard. It went past denial into firm belief; Vin Tanner was the kind of man who would risk his neck to save a complete stranger without reservation. The day Vin and Chris had saved his life, Nathan had known he'd stand by them through whatever they asked. Vin didn't give a damn about appearance, station or history, he would stand up for anyone. He would die for his friends, and that was what they were; closer than friends, they were family. Nathan respected Vin, he trusted him. The idea of him taking a life in cold blood wasn't just hard to believe, it was insulting._

 _Ezra's head was buzzing uncomfortably with frustration aimed not so much at the young tracker but at himself. How had he not figured this out? He'd become so damn complacent with these men. It should have been the first thing he'd done, asking after their backgrounds, learning about their pasts. He should have researched, should have sent out telegrams, should have done anything other than just...trusting them. And,damn, Ezra had some crimes under his belt, Travis' pardon wasn't his first run in with the law, but_ murder _was… He was hurt, strangely enough Ezra was hurt by the fact that Vin had lied to them. And that stung worse than anything._

 _Josiah prayed. It was a knee jerk reaction, something he did without thinking about it but he found himself hoping for swift answers to them this time. 'Lord, I don't know what to do but please show me the way because I refuse to allow myself to judge without guidance. This man is a good man. Do not let us forget this.' He risked a look at Vin and winced at the lost look on the young man's face. Josiah enjoyed Vin's company, there was something so good about his whole being and the former priest prayed that this was all a misunderstanding._

 _JD was trying not to think. For all that he could be naive, or would speak without thinking, JD knew people and the men surrounding him were in a state of shift. He needed to know where everyone else would land; he needed to know where he would be needed._

 _Buck was furious. He wasn't sure if he believed it; a man could be branded a killer for a lot of reasons. But he hadn't told them. Vin had fought by their side for nearly a year without telling them that there was a 500 dollar bounty (Five hundred! He'd had to check the poster twice before he believed it,_ damn it _Vin…) hanging over him. What the hell was he going to do if a bounty hunter came after him in town? What if one of them got caught in the crossfire? What if an innocent woman or child was hurt or, God forbid, killed? Vin was a danger to the town just by his presence and he hadn't told any of them. It was an irresponsible, underhanded, reckless move and Buck felt... vindicated. He wasn't proud of it but he'd never really trusted Vin and now he thought he knew why._

 _Vin was empty. He couldn't think, couldn't seem to catch his breath, everything was just muggy and cold. On one hand, his friends knew and they weren't saying anything and now they were in danger of being accomplices but they also had not just stood by him but lied to back him up but they were also being so damn quiet…_

" _Let's go get Chris back."_

 _Buck shoved Quince at Josiah, who took his arm. After making sure their prisoner was in good hands, Buck turned to nod at the rest of them. "Getting him home safe, that is our first priority." As they all walked to the door, Vin moved past him and Buck grabbed his arm in an iron grip. "And then. Then we are going to have a long talk."_

 _Vin met his eyes, face hard. "I'm not going anywhere."_

Chris sighed, rubbing at his face and squeezed his eyes shut. "Dammit."

"So. When?" Buck demanded, "When did you figure it out?"

The other five men all startled, Nathan's eyes widening in shock, "Chris _knew_?"

"Damn right." He stood up, trying not to wince. "Told me the first night at the Seminole village."

"Specifically so you could grab the bounty if I bit the dust." Vin muttered. "Wasn't really 'specting to get out of there in one piece. Didn't realize you'd st-"

Nathan stared at him aghast, "You wanted him to accept the money for your life?!"

"Well, would'a made my death profitable for the right people." Vin shrugged. "I would have gotten the last laugh. Damned if I know why this is so hard for y'all to get..."

Chris didn't want to go down that particular rabbit hole again, although Nathan's expression made him think he might have some back up on his stance now, so he sighed and moved to stand in front of Buck. The two old friends stared at each other, trying to read the silence before Buck broke. "You should have told us."

"Weren't his story to tell and weren't your problem." Vin snapped.

"Y- ' _weren't our problem_ '?!" Buck pushed past Chris with a flare of his bright temper and moved to shove Vin against the wall, fisting his shirt. "Wouldn't be our problem if we had bounty hunters in the town shooting up the place looking for you?! Is that what you're saying?!"

" _No_!" Vin barked, trying to break the grip. "I wouldn't let it get that far! I'd leave before tha-I wanted to _go back_!" He glared over Buck's shoulder at Chris. "I wanted to leave, but they all were so damn ready to set up shop and I couldn't leave you short handed and then…"

All the fire went out of the young man and he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. "It just... got harder and harder to leave. I didn't want to lose this. I'm sorry if you feel like I've lied to you, but I couldn't allow you to become involved."

"You're saying that's the only reason?" Ezra asked, finally speaking up. "Nothing to do with you not trusting any of us not to throw you to the proverbial wolves?"

"Hell, Ez." Vin snapped, glaring. "Would you tell people 'bout something like this? It's not that I didn't want to trust you, I just didn't want to get y'all involved in my mess. You could've been charged for helping me! And let's face it, we don't tell each other everything do we? If any of you had known-"

"I knew."

They all froze, then turned as one to stare at JD who ducked his head and blushed nervously. "I mean… That first day, when I became sheriff, I found your poster. I threw it in the fire."

 _JD slouched in his seat and scowled at the doorway where Buck had made his hasty retreat, trying not to feel bitter towards the older man. Maybe he was a little under qualified for the position but no one else had volunteered and he had fought at the village same as everyone else. He'd make a great sheriff, given time. Granted, the snickering coming from the cells wasn't helping his confidence._

 _Ezra hid a smile behind his arm as he lay back on the cot and tried to school his features. There was a certain pleasure to seeing the whole scene unfold, after being un-ceremonially thrown into a jail cell by his so called 'associate'. The rough texture of the cot beneath him scratched at him through the thinner sleeves of his shirt, a nail dug into his lower back. It was musty and cold and the light as it filtered through the filthy windows was practically non-existent. But still this wasn't the worst place he'd been locked in. Ezra grinned, listening to JD moping about the small room, rummaging through the desk. He took pity on the kid after a while, sighing dramatically. "Mister Dunne, I must admit that I feel a certain relief that our good Mister Wilmington didn't hear about the position before you."_

" _Oh, why's that, Ezra?" JD went back to rummaging through the drawers of the desk, eyes lighting up upon finding a large stack of wanted posters._

" _Can you imagine the misapplication of power that our boisterous companion would feel obligated to display? Particularly in front of an audience of the fairer variety?"_

" _What?"_

" _Never mind, Mister Dunne." Ezra sighed again and rolled over to face the wall. "Wake me when our charismatic Judge returns."_

 _But JD's attention was riveted on the poster in his hands, head reeling. He clenched his hands hard enough to wrinkle and rip at the paper, trying to catch his breath as he read, eyes widening further. Bad enough that one of the men he wanted to call his friends was now in jail, bad enough that everyone was moving on; now this…_

 _It was the longest that Ezra had heard his young companion be silent and he rolled over to eye him cautiously. "Mister Dunne?"_

" _It's nothing, sorry Ezra. What?" JD crumpled up the paper and shoved it into the pocket of his coat. "I gotta-I gotta go handle something."_

 _As he rushed out the door, Ezra's fellow captive snorted. "Kid'll get himself killed by tomorrow."_

" _Shut up." The con man frowned, wondering about the abrupt exit._

 _JD_ _barreled_ _into the saloon and stumbled into the corner, where he spotted a familiar black coat and hat. "Mister Larabee have you seen V-" JD came to an abrupt halt as he caught sight the tracker slightly behind Chris._

" _Need somethin', JD?"_

" _I…" He looked away from Vin, scratching his neck. "Could we talk somewhere more private?"_

 _Exchanging a silent conversation, Chris nodded, clapped Vin on the shoulder and made his way to the door. "JD, make sure he eats something."_

" _Yessir." JD yelped, nervously nodding and making Vin shoot him a more thorough look. He flinched and then looked away, feeling a surge of unease when he realized that Vin probably knew something was wrong. He was convinced the older man would leave, or call him out right there but Vin just nodded to the door._

" _Let's do this outside the jail. Probably shouldn't leave your prisoner alone."_

" _Prisoners." JD corrected. "Judge arrested Ezra."_

 _Vin's grin turned to a bright smile at that news and JD felt a rush of pleasure; getting some of his friends to smile was an achievement in of itself and went a long way towards making him feel like one of the group. But as they reached the front of the jail his stomach flipped, nerves jumbled. Vin was still chuckling about their companion's incarceration and he flopped down to sit on the steps, stretching his legs out towards the deserted street. "What's on your mind JD?"_

 _The silence went on for too long, JD knew that, but the words caught in his throat. The younger man fidgeted, before shooting Vin a look and frowned at the sad look in his eyes, a deep aching pain that was tinted with wistfulness as he gazed out at the town. As the silence stretched, the older man started without him. "You'll make a hell of a sheriff."_

 _Caught off guard, JD could only stammer out, "You think so?"_

" _Hell yeah," Vin smiled. "Chris wouldn't have let you stick around at the village if he didn't think there was something to ya. "_

" _Not as good as you'd be though. Or Chris or-"_

" _Chris and I have… other obligations." Vin sighed, rubbing his eyes. "We're too busy, Buck's apparently got a certain amount of experience, you can always turn to him."_

" _Are you sure you can't stay?"_

" _We're heading out for Texas in the morning."_

 _Something about the way he said it, something about Vin's voice, his posture, his… Something about_ Vin _made JD's pained chest unclench and a tiny smile appear on his face. "Chris seemed pretty serious about you eating something."_

 _Vin laughed, standing and dusting off his trousers. "Man seems to think I need lookin' after. Gotta show him different, I guess. Have you eaten today? I'll get us both somethin'. Go tend to your prisoners."_

 _Once alone again, JD walked over to the stove in the corner of the building and looked down at the paper in his hand. With a determined nod he tossed the wanted poster into the small fire._

" _What was that?" Ezra drawled from the cell._

" _Nothing important."_

" _Why would y_ -" Vin and Buck spoke together, sputtering for a second before Buck continued. "JD, you could have made a huge mistake, you could have-"

"It was _Vin_."

Chris smiled; not a grin or a small show of amusement but a full, toothy smile that spoke of nothing but pride. JD felt a thrill go down his spine at the look, the part of him that was still so young basking under the approval of a man he looked up to.

"Damn right." Chris growled, sitting back with a quiet laugh.

Vin himself looked confused; he was staring at JD, blankly, and at a loss of how to respond.

Thankfully, Josiah wasn't.

"Son, I think it's time for you tell us what happened."

"I-I'd been a bounty hunter for...I dunno, maybe three years. I was young-hell, younger than JD I'd guess. Told myself that I was invincible or somethin', I started to go after harder and harder bounties and I honestly don't know how I'm alive, hell, maybe God's lookin' out for me or somethin'. I was in Texas, looking for a job an' that was when I learned about Eli Joe.

"He'd been robbin' and killin' all up and down the state, he was a piece of scum and moment I heard about his bounty I knew I had to be the one to take him in. I got close over the year I hunted him, slipped between my fingers every. Damn. Time. I was… Hell, guess I was angry at how hard it was and it turned into an obsession.

"Tracked him to this here town, little place called Tascosa. Followed his trail into a mountain range, to this... looked like an accident. Horse bucked him over the side, or somethin'. Face was all... messed up; but it looked like him and was in his clothes and I just thought that a bounty's a bounty and I just wanted it to be over and I took the body into town and then they were all pointing guns at me and saying I was a killer and-

"His name was Jess Kincaid. He was a farmer. Eli Joe killed him, made me think it was him and they all called me a killer and locked me in a damn cell. Got out 'fore they could hang me and I've been on the run ever since. I've tried to find him, but it's like he's disappeared off of the face of the earth. I know I oughta go back to clear my name but without Eli Joe… Not sure there's much I can do.

"So I just kept traveling, looking for any sign of him and dodging bounty hunters; they're surprisingly easy to avoid if you know how they think. I dunno, I was debating between heading for Mexico again or just going back to Tascosa to end this whole thing when I stopped here to earn some travel money. Then I heard them threatening Nathan and this dumbass cowboy is agreeing to help a village with me and I just... I liked having six people watching my back I guess. Haven't felt so safe in years. I'm sorry for not telling you before but now you know..."

Never before had anyone in that room heard Vin say so much at once. While the others struggled to comprehend what had been laid out before them, Chris merely passed over the bottle to Vin and began eating. Allowing the strong drink to burn as it went down his throat, Vin resisted the urge to continue gulping it down and instead set it onto the bedside table; this would be easier if he were drunk but they all deserved better.

"Why run?" Josiah asked gently. "Why not explain?"

Vin laughed bitterly. "Tried. First night in the cell, while we waited for the judge, but no one wanted to listen to someone like me. A strange man who wandered into town with the body of one of their upstanding citizens? I'd been in there for less than six hours before five men came in and took me round back to... They wanted it done with. No one wanted to hear my story if it was gonna complicate things."

Nathan's hand shot to his own neck with a flinch and Chris' eyes hardened; a new understanding of Vin's fear of being hanged making him all the more determined to make sure Vin stayed the hell away from that place. These people would get their hands on Vin over his dead body. As though he could hear Chris' thoughts, Vin gave him a wry look and shook his head.

"This is why I need Eli Joe, without his confession I'll be strung up as soon as I step foot in that town." Vin began slamming his fist against the wall, starting to get flustered. "I was a kid, I was-was _scared_. Running might have been stupid but dammit I-"

"Running was damn self preservation!" Nathan stomped forward, looking more angry than they'd seen in months. "Vin, I wish you'd told us, because I hope that we've earned your trust and we care about you, but this was not your fault. So don't you dare apologise or make excuses for your actions." His face softened as he eyed the younger man, Vin was looking shaken and Nathan knew he hadn't expected anyone, except Chris, to stand up for him. Impulsively he reached out and pressed a fist to Vin's chest above his heart; Nathan wasn't one for physical contact and neither was Vin but the ex-slave thought it was necessary in the moment. "I hope you know, Vin, that none of us are gonna let you go back to get yourself killed."

"Of course not." Josiah smiled and JD was practically bouncing with adrenaline as he nodded. Vin's eyes strayed to where Buck and Ezra stood and Chris could read the uncertainty in his posture. Four out of six wasn't bad, but it was obvious that the reaction of the remaining two men could sever any progress that they had made. And Ezra, who had been comfortable just observing, decided enough was enough.

"As far as I am concerned, actions are a much more effective tell of a man than second hand gossip. Something like an accusation on a slip of paper doesn't quite have the same weight next to months of association."

Vin looked over at him, and Ezra inwardly smiled. "I apologize, I am aware this is not the first time I have doubted your motivations without just cause. I am not a naturally trusting person and despite the fact that your actions to this date have been both straightforward and... well, honorable, I allowed some of my preconceptions to color my opinion of you. It's not the first time." With that he risked a look at Nathan, who smiled back at him and chuckled at the overly simplified comment on their relationship. "And even if judging you by your actions does work in your favor, it is a tad hypocritical on my part. You have never made me feel ashamed about my own failings, allowing me second and even third chances to prove myself. It seems only fair that I return said favor and not rush to conclusions. You say that you did not kill this man, then my interactions with you and your own character lead me to believe you."

And it was true, Ezra had his doubts at first but everything Vin had told them rang true; he could read people well and, after all this time, he liked to think he could read even Vin; as much as anyone could, anyway. Feeling a pang of regret at how shocked Vin's reaction to his words had been, Ezra coughed and tried to turn away. "I do believe I need a drink myself. Would any of you gentlemen like to join me?"

Josiah agreed to come along, pausing only to pull Vin into a bear hug that left him gasping, and Nathan herded JD out the door soon after, knowing that the conversation wasn't over for several of them but that privacy would be appreciated. This left Chris looking from one of his best friends to the other with concern that he finally allowed to show on his tired face. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"I don't know." Buck cut off his friend's glare by waving his hand. "Chris, I'm not trying to start something, I really don't know what's going to happen now."

"I leave?" Vin crossed his arms, leaning against the wall and ducking his head so his eyes were covered by his hair. "That's what would be safest, right? For the town."

"Not alone, you don't."

Vin smiled softly and chuckled. "Yeah, sure, Cowboy."

Then he sighed and pushed away from the wall. "I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll let you two talk."

When it was just the two old friends in the room, the tension didn't dissipate. Chris rubbed at his face, wishing that he was better at words, better with emotions or even just able to look Buck in the eye.

"He wants you to go with him?"

Chris gritted his teeth. "I want to go with him. It's nothing to do with what he wants."

"Still." Buck sank down onto one of the cots, hands hanging limply between his knees and head bowed. "Awful dangerous thing to offer someone you've known for a few days."

"...Felt longer, somehow. Only gotten worse over time."

Buck laughed, rubbing at his face in exhaustion. "Dammit. Hell, guess I just wasn't expecting it from you. Too much like the old you, I guess."

"I never… Damn, I never apologized." Chris's voice was nearly silent, thin and weak. "Have-have I ever apologized for the way I've treated you?"

"Have I ever apologized for leaving?"

Chris' eyes hardened. "That sure as hell ain't something you need to apologize for. I wouldn't listen, I didn't want to be saved. That was never on you. And with the way I treated you, you had every right to get out."

Apologizes from Chris were rare but this sort of soul bearing was even more so. Pushing aside every voice in his head screaming not to act vulnerable, Chris continued. "I was angry, at myself, at life, and I guess a lot of that anger got directed at you. But I never once blamed you for what happened, Buck. I swear to you, you've got no reason to feel guilty for anything. You were as much family as they were and I pushed you away because I was scared. The idea of continuing to lose people was too…" Chris' voice broke for a moment before he pushed on. "Dammit, I treated you terribly. And I deserved a lot worse than you ever gave. And I'm gonna keep trying to earn your forgiveness because I sure as hell don't deserve it but you deserve to know that I am sorry. And I am so grateful for everything you did, then and now. One of the reasons I can start to move on is because I know you have my back. You always have."

Buck took a deep breath, let it out, and felt anger and guilt leave him in a wave that left him shaking and light. "Suppose I blamed myself for not getting through to you. 'Been friends for so long, felt like I should have been able to do more. Like I was letting Sarah down too."

"Don't think you ever could." Chris smiled, eyes a little watery. "We've both been letting this tear apart what we have. I can admit that I bear most of that blame." He reached out and grasped Buck's arm, squeezing gently. "And I am sorry."

Chris had been forced to think a lot when he was trapped in the hellish prison; and the clarity that his forced sobriety had given him left him with the realization that Buck was too good for him. It was hard thinking about the months after he'd lost his family; lost to even himself in a fog of drink and violence. He couldn't' imagine what it had been like from the other side.

"Damn, stud." Buck's voice was rough. "I figure that's what a friend is for."

"I needed time." Chris picked up the bottle and offered it up. "It wasn't your fault, I just needed to work it out on my own."

'Vin didn't do anything you couldn't' was unsaid. But as they drank, Buck heard it loud and clear. It lifted the last of the weight from him and he shook his head, chuckling. "I think I've been a little hard on the kid."

Chris' lip twisted at the thought of Buck ever calling Vin that to his face. "I think you were given reason."

"No, maybe to be angry with you, but it wasn't his fault." He sighed and clapped Chris on the shoulder. "And, I admit, Vin did good. It stung to see you so back to normal because of someone else, but it was still a relief to know you were alright. Never gave him any thanks for knocking you into action."

"He sure as hell ain't expecting any." Chris snorted and Buck stifled a laugh as well, shaking his head ruefully.

"Can't believe these lunatics we've found… Though, I'd guess we're probably the worst of the lot."

Chris rubbed his mouth, staring out at the room. "Still not sure why I said yes that day."

"Figure it was just time." Buck relaxed, finally ready to accept that it was true; in the end, Chris had just finally been ready. They sat in silence for a while, but it was their usual silence, comfortable like a worn blanket. "...but really, five hundred dollars?"

"He's not going back."

Chris' tone left no room for argument, and Buck honestly agreed. "No, he needs to be careful about this. And when he does go back, he won't be alone, that's for damn sure."

"…We should probably make sure he knows you're not going to try and shoot him."

"Hell, we should make sure he's not half way to Texas already."

In the saloon, Ezra frowned as he watched Vin throw back another shot. The younger man looked strung out and it didn't seem wise for him to be allowed to get drunk; not with so much unresolved. Reaching out, Ezra stilled Vin's arm. "Take it slow."

To his credit, Vin only glared and set the glass down. "Reckoned I might leave for a bit. Let everyone-"

"No, absolutely not." Relieved at the sight of Josiah approaching with a meal from the hotel, Ezra removed his grip. "But I would recommend sampling the menu today, and perhaps getting some rest."

"Hell, Ez…" Vin leaned forward, cupping his hands around his face, and heaved out a loud breath.

Ezra could relate. Placing a warm plate of beef, potatoes and garden vegetables in front of the tracker, Josiah rested a broad, heavy hand on Vin's shoulder. "Relax, son, trust Buck."

It was hard to explain it to the others, the fact that Buck didn't like him. Vin knew from the beginning that the other man had been uncomfortable in his presence; then when he'd found out how well Buck and Chris had known each other, he'd figured out why. He'd hated knowing that his presence had any part to play in the tension between the two men, it was the last things he'd wanted. Nothing would have pleased him more than being able to wipe that insecurity and bitterness from Buck's expression and allow him to be his jovial and caring self. But despite that, Vin was terrified of letting go of whatever bizzare connection he and Chris had; this was the safest and most content with his life Vin had felt in a long time and he knew the intimidating blonde had a lot to do with that. He didn't want to feel like he was getting in between a couple of friends who'd been through so much but was afraid to let go and left himself feeling disgusted with his own selfishness.

If Buck asked him to leave and Chris followed, then everything would be so much worse. He couldn't let that happen. Vin swallowed hard and braced himself to face the reality that he might have to strike out on his own again; the idea was too hard and he knew with certainty that leaving town would mean heading straight for Texas and most likely a noose.

"The hell are you doing up?!"

Nathan's irritated call made Vin look up in time to watch Chris fall stiffly into the chair across from him. He was so startled to see Chris that Vin nearly jumped when Buck sank into the seat next to him. The older man pilfered a piece of potato from his plate. "So, boys, where we at? Any news?"

"Couple of scrapes while we were away." JD fiddled with his drink. "Not much else. Mr. Johnson's daughter gave birth to a little boy."

"Some happy news." Josiah beamed, already planning a christening for the newest townsperson. Ezra rubbed at his lip thoughtfully.

"I've been pondering, perhaps we ought to fortify ourselves by reorganizing our jailhouse."

Buck cocked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"I was impressed with the Judge's filing system, I'm rather ashamed to say. I think that we should move past a stack of wanted posters in a drawer to an actual library of information. I'm sure Mrs. Travis would enjoy aiding us to gather the pertinent material and it would allow us easy access to details that may come in handy in some of our more challenging parts of the job. It would also allow us to be more...careful with our information and who is able to see it."

Vin smiled bitterly. "In case my face circulates 'round again?"

"Well, we sure don't want anyone else seeing it, now do we?"

Vin turned to Buck, feeling something inside of him tighten as he silently asked, 'do we?' Buck looked levelly back, trying to project his feelings. He knew that he owed Vin more than this; an actual apology didn't feel enough, so this silence seemed almost insulting. But Chris had said to not bring it up and as their resident Texan whisperer, he had to trust him. And then, to his surprise, Vin relaxed and a tiny smile graced his face, erasing lines of fatigue and stress. Buck turned to Chris with a disbelieving stare as Vin finally tucked into his meal; there was no way that had worked. Chris just smiled and eyed their tracker up and down in satisfaction. Vin wasn't a man of words, he was a man of actions and obviously was prepared to trust Buck to do what he deemed the right thing. Everything seemed to be settled, but Chris still hoped to get them alone somehow; maybe by dragging them both out of the town and away from the job on a hunt or fishing trip. There was still a lot to be aired and a lot that Buck in Vin even had in common; Chris was fairly sure if this barrier could be breached, they'd get along a lot better than they might think.

"No more secrets." JD grumbled, glaring into his milk. "Seems to me that's the best thing to do going forward. It's all way too much work. From now on, we need to be honest with everybody."

They all nodded in agreement, although Josiah avoided looking up from his drink. Buck laughed. "Hell, we gotta keep things interesting, don't we?"

Nathan grimaced. "Y'all do a fine job of that on your own. No need to go looking for trouble."

Chris grinned at Vin, Vin grinned back and Buck laughed.

* * *

Available on Ao3 under the same name. Want to talk Mag7, shoot me a PM or try my Tumblr, 'dumbcowboys'.

First time writing these guys so constructive criticism is really appreciated.


End file.
